lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
*acua mineral-- mineral water * xercor de emplea--jobseeker * anjel gardante--guardian angel * preocupada de costa--costconcious * esecuta fretada--summary execution * posto de esamina(militar etc)-- check point * de tolera(de usa) sever--heavyduty(shoes,device ...) ---- * aparata de (record) me vose--fisa ? badly recorded music ? ** Grava. Simon **magnetofon es mal per recorder,grava =etch e record ? gravador ta es ance engraving machine e recorder? Perce no verbo nova per record? Myaleee **la du sinifias es clari fasil par la situa. **me sujeste "bandador" per "tape recorder" en loca de magnetofon. ** Perce no un parola radis e per record e tape recorder .Pe recorde ="record"(espan.}; recordador= "tape recorder" Myaleee ** "Recordador" ta es jeneral "recorder", no "tape recorder" (recordador de banda). Esce vos gusta "catura" (ata) e "caturasona" (aparata)? Simon ** recorda e per remember e per record,clarable par situa ? Myaleee ** "Recorda" = prende de se memora. La ata de un "tape recorder" es plu simil a "memora" = pone en se memora. Donce "recorda" no conveni per "to record". Simon ** Trova un otra per remember? En aparatas de banda e programas de sona per pc,nos leje su boton "record",e la produis xines invadante mundo conteni "record". Reconose on el pronto,no? ** Posable "memora" = "pone en se memora", e "rememora" = "prende de se memora". (Esperanto ave esta sistem, ma la plu parlores iniora el, e dise "memori" per ambos!) Simon ** Ma si "recorda" ta sinifia "pone en se memora", nos ta pote parla de un "recordador" ce "recorda" sonas, no? Nos nesesa intercambia la sensas de "memora" e "recorda"! Simon **Intercambia es ja posable en pasada.memora=remember->memorable,memoreria(memorial)desmemora-rremove memory )etc. Tu sujeste bilia ja Simon ! **no. "recorda" sinifia en tota linguas romanica "recall;" "memori" (la spele coreta per lfn) sinifia en tota linguas romanica "memorize." *** Tu vole cambia "memora" a "memori" (memoria + -i)? Simon ***no, me sujeste ce memori es prima un verbo. "memory" ta es ance "memori." Jorj ***De do veni la -i? La verbo radisal (latina) es "memorare", no "memorire", e me no conose un lingua romanica con -i en esta verbo. Simon ***la linguas romanica usa formas de -ize, ce en lfn es -i. -a es oce, ma nos no fa un nom consetal (como "memory") de un verbo plu -ia. ***A, grasias, me comprende aora. "Memori" es bon. Simon ***Ma pos plu pensa, me no es serta ce me comprende! -i (= -ize) es un sufisa. Donce ce es la forma basal de "memori"? Ce es se sinifia? Simon **personal, me preferi "gravador" per "tape recorder." *** El sinifia ja "engraving machine". El es bon per cualce aparata ce grava. "Tape recorder" es sola un spesie, e un spesie ja antica. Simon ***me sujeste usa "gravador" per "tape recorder" en loca de per "engraving machine," e usa posable "aparata de grava" o "buril" o ""burilador" en se loca. Jorj Un lista de posables: #commit to memory, memorize - memora? memori? #recall from memory, remember - recorda? rememora? #a single memory - memora? memoria? #the facility of memory - memoria? #record on an apparatus such as a tape machine - grava? recorda? rejistra? #an apparatus such as a tape machine - gravador? recordador? magnetofon? bandador? #engrave - grava? #engraving machine - gravador? * Me sujeste ce "memora" = "to hold in memory", e "memori" = (1) "to make held in memory" = "to memorize". "Recorda" es ja bon per (2) "to recall from memory". "Un memora" = (3) "a memory". "Memoria" es multe desirable per (4) "faculty of memory", e per satisfa la regulas morfolojial, nos pote dise ce el es deduida de (3) — un nom. Simon * Me trova ce "grava" no es bon per (5) "to record". Seguente la metafor, "scrive" ta es egal bon, no? (Computadores "scrive" cuando los fisa datos.) Me sujeste ce "rejistra" es bon per (5) "record", e donce "rejistrador" es bon per (6) "recording device". Per "tape recorder", me sujeste "rejistrador de bandas". (En un situa, on ta dise "rejistrador", natural.) "Grava(dor)" ta resta con la sensa spesial de (7) e (8). Simon **me gusta tu sujestes. Myaleee? Jorj ** Con respeta ,me ave du elejes 1- me gusta multe "recorda" per record car el es de tecnica de pc e cadun usante pc e telefonetas ja conose el (como bait etc) en ajunta de se sinifia de remember ,clarable par situa. O trova un parola otra per remember. Si vos du amis aseta "rejistra",no problem per me :-) ** Si nos desira ce "recorda" sinifia "esperia un memora de" (to recall), nos no debe usa el ance per "crea un memora de" ("to record"), car la du es oposadas. La linguas romanica usa "recorda" a modo diferente de la engles internasional; e esta es un problem tipal per nos lingua romanica internasional! Simon ** Ance posable per "to recall" ta es "rememora", me suposa. Simon ** esta ta es bon : recorda=record,rememora=remember . Myaleee Car la linguas romanica ave du formas - grava en espaniol e portuges, rejistra en franses e italian (e ambos en catalan!) - posable nos debe usa "rememora." Me no pensa ce la difere entre "crea un memora" e "teni un memora" es sufisinte fasil per du parolas separada, e me preferi simple "memora" per ambos, e per la nom per un sola memora. Donce: esce nos vole usa "recorda" como Myaleee sujeste? Jorj * Me no oposa. (1) memora (crea/teni); (2) rememora; (3) memora; (4) memoria; (5) recorda; (6) recordador, recordador de banda; (7) grava; (8) gravador. Simon ---- *esposa-- + divulge ** O "revela". O "conosi"? Simon **esposa-- + divulge(no sola en foto),e ance revela e conosi !!la tre es bon per me ! * incuba =incubate e hatch ambos? **en engles, "hatch" es usada per ambos, ma plu per la emerje de la avieta. posable "emerje" es bon, como "la galeta emerjeda de se ovo" o "nos vide la emerje de la galetas." Jorj * periodo de incuba(maladia)--incubation period *sentos-- +sesitive(medical) **me sujeste "reatos" per un plu esata sinifia. * cultiva e sentosia --culture and sensitivity test (urina,sangue) *enema--enema **bon (ma no multe comfortante). Jorj *supositorio--suppository